historyofwwfefandomcom-20200213-history
History Vengeance
Event: WWF Vengeance Date: December 9, 2001 Location: San Diego, California Arena: San Diego Sports Arena Attendance: 10,699 Sunday Night Heat Match: The Acolytes defeated Chuck Palumbo and Billy Gunn...Albert and Scotty Too Hotty defeated Test and Christian (6:12) when Albert pinned Christian...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Edge pinned William Regal (9:06) to retain the title...Jeff Hardy pinned Matt Hardy (12:30). Lita was the special guest referee...World Tag Team Title Match: The Dudley Boyz (D-Von and Buh-Buh Ray Dudley) defeated The Big Show and Kane (6:50) to retain the tag team titles when Buh-Buh Ray Dudley pinned The Big Show...World Hardcore Title Match: The Undertaker defeated Rob Van Dam (11:08) to win the title...Women's World Title Match: Trish Stratus pinned Jacquline (3:34) to retain the title...WWF World Heavyweight Title Match (Unification Tournament Match #1): Steve Austin pinned Kurt Angle (14:55) to retain the title...WCW World Heavyweight Title Match (Unification Tournament Match #2): Chris Jericho pinned The Rock (19:00) to win the title...WWF and WCW World Heavyweight Title Match (Unification Tournament Final Match): WCW World Champion, Chris Jericho, pinned WWF World Champion, Steve Austin (12:31) to win the WWF World Heavyweight Title. ---- Event: WWE Vengeance 2002 Date: July 21, 2002 Location: Detroit, Michigan Arena: Joe Louis Arena Attendance: 12,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: 'Goldust defeated Steven Richards...'Tag Team Tables Match: The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and Spike Dudley) defeated Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit (15:01) in a "tag team tables" match. Eddie Guerrero was eliminated (13:15). Spike Dudley was eliminated (14:30). Chris Benoit was eliminated (15:01)...World Cruiserweight Title Match: Jamie Knoble pinned Billy Kidman (7:27) to retain the title...European Heavyweight Title Match: Jeff Hardy pinned William Regal to retain the title...John Cena pinned Chris Jericho (6:14)...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Rob Van Dam defeated Brock Lesnar (9:39) by Disqualification...No Disqualification, No Count Out Match: Booker T. pinned The Big Show (5:50) in a "No DQ, No Count Out" match...World Tag Team Title Match: Lance Storm and Christian defeated Edge and Hulk Hogan (9:48) when Lance Storm pinned Edge to win the tag team titles...World Heavyweight Title Match (Three Way Match): The Rock defeated The Undertaker and Kurt Angle (19:47) when The Rock pinned Kurt Angle to win the title. ---- Event: WWE SmackDown's Vengeance 2003 Date: July 27, 2003 Location: Denver, Colorado Arena: Pepsi Arena Attendance: 9,500 Sunday Night Heat Match: Ultimo Dragon pinned Chris Kanyon...United States Heavyweight Title Match: Eddie Guerrero pinned Chris Benoit (21:54) to win the title...Indecent Proposal Match: Jamie Noble pinned Billy Gunn (4:59) in a "Indecent Proposal" match to win a night with Torrie Wilson...The APA Invitational Barroom Brawl Match: Bradshaw won "The APA Invitational Barroom Brawl" match. Other participants were: Ron Simmons, Brother Love, Brian Kendrick, Sho Funaki, Johnny Stamboli, Chuck Palumbo, Nunzio, Danny Basham, Doug Basham, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Matthew Cappotelli, John Hennigan, Orlando Jordan, Easter Bunny (Sean Evans), Doink The Clown (Nick Dinsmore), Los Conquistadores (Rob Conway and Johnny Jeter), Saen O'Haire, and A-Train... World Tag Team Title Match: The World's Greatest Tag Team (Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin) defeated Rey Mysterio and Billy Kidman (15:01) when Haas pinned Misterio to retain the tag team titles...Sable pinned Stephanie McMahon (6:32)...The Undertaker pinned John Cena (16:06)... Vince McMahon pinned Zach Gowen (14:22)...World Heavyweight Title Match (Three Way, No Disqualification Match): Kurt Angle pinned Brock Lesnar and The Big Show (17:38) in a "No Disqualification Three-way" match to win the title. ---- Event: WWE RAW's Vengeance 2004 Date: July 11, 2004 Location: Hartford, Connecticut Arena: Hartford Civic Center Attendance: 7,000 Sunday Night Heat Match: Tyson Tomko pinned Val Venis...Yoshihiro Tajiri and Rhyno defeated Jonathan Coachman and Garrison Cade (7:29) when Tajiri pinned Coachman...Batista pinned Chris Jericho (12:19)...World Tag Team Title Match: La Resistance (Sylvian Grenier and Rob Conway) defeated Eugene Dinsmore and Ric Flair (12:28) by Disqualification to retain the tag team titles...No Disqualification Match: Matt Hardy pinned Kane (10:29) in a "No Disqualification" match...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Edge pinned Randy Orton (26:36) to win the title...Number One Contender's Match: Victoria pinned Molly Holly (6:15) in a "Number One Contender's" match...World Heavyweight Title Match: Chris Benoit pinned Triple H (29:03) to retain the title. ---- Event: WWE RAW's Vengeance 2005 Date: June 26, 2005 Location: Las Vegas, Nevada Arena: Thomas and Mack Center Attendance: 9,000 World Tag Team Title Match (Sunday Night Heat Match): '''Hurricane Helms and Rosey defeated The Heart Throbs (Romeo and Antonio) when Hurricane pinned Romeo to retain the tag team titles... '''Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Carlito Carribean Cool pinned Shelton Benjamin (12:45) to retain the title...Victoria pinned Christy Hemme (5:09)...Kane pinned Edge (11:09)...Shawn Michaels pinned Kurt Angle (26:09)..."SmackDown!" World Heavyweight Title Match (Three-Way Match): John Cena defeated Christian and Chris Jericho (15:19) in a "three way match" when Cena pinned Christian to retain the title...World Heavyweight Title Match: (Hell in a Cell Match): '''Batista pinned Triple H (26:58) in a "Hell in a Cell" match to retain the title. ---- '''Event: WWE RAW's Vengeance 2006 Date: '''June 25, 2006 '''Location: Charlotte, North Carolina Arena: Charlotte Bobcat Arena Attendance: 6,800 Dark Match: Val Venis pinned Rob Conway...Randy Orton (WWE RAW) pinned Kurt Angle (ECW)(13:00)...Umaga pinned Eugene Dinsmore (1:30)...Best 2 Out of 3 Falls Match: Ric Flair defeated Mick Foley (7:00) in a "Best 2 out of 3 Falls" match. Ric Flair pinned Mick Foley. Mick Foley was Disqualified...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Three-Way Match): Johnny Nitro defeated Shelton Benjamin and Carlito Carribean Cool (12:00) in a "Three-Way" match to win the title when Nitro pinned Benjamin...World Heavyweight Title Match: Rob Van Dam (ECW) pinned Edge (WWE RAW) (19:00) to retain the title...Imposter Kane pinned Kane (7:00)...Extreme Lumberjack Match: John Cena (WWE RAW) pinned Sabu (ECW) (7:00) in an "Extreme Lumberjack" match...Handicap Non-Title Match: DeGeneration X (Shawn Michaels and Triple H) defeated World Tag Team Champions, The Spirit Squad (Johnny, Nick, Nicky, Mikey, and Kenny) (18:00) in a "Handicap" match when Hunter pinned Kenny and Michaels pinned Mikey. ---- Event: WWE Vengeance: "Night of Champions" Date: June 24, 2007 Location: Houston, Texas Arena: Toyota Center Attendance: 15,000 RAW Dark Match: Super Crazy defeated Carlito Carribean Cool...RAW World Tag Team Title Match: Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch defeated The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff Hardy) (11:00) when Cade pinned Jeff Hardy to retain the tag team titles...SmackDown! World Cruiserweight Title Match: Chavo Guerrero pinned Jimmy Wang Yang (9:00) to retain the title...ECW World Heavyweight Title Match (Tournament Final Match): Johnny Nitro (subsituting for Chris Benoit) pinned CM Punk (9:00) to win the vacant title...RAW Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Santino Marella defeated Umaga (3:00) by Disqualification to retain the title...SmackDown! United States Heavyweight Title Match: Montel Vontavious Porter pinned Ric Flair (9:00) to retain the title...SmackDown! World Tag Team Title Match: Deuce and Domino defeated Sgt. Slaughter and Jimmy Snuka (6:00) when Deuce pinned Snuka to retain the tag team titles...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match (Do or Die Match): Batista defeated Edge by Disqualification (13:00) in a "Do or Die" match. Edge retains the title...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match (Do or Die Restart Match): Edge defeated Batista by Count Out (17:00) in a "Do or Die" match to retain the title...RAW Women's World Title Match: Candice Michelle pinned Melina (5:00) to win the title...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match (Five Way Open Challenge Match): John Cena defeated Bobby Lashley, King Booker T., Mick Foley, and Randy Orton (10:00) in a "Five Way Open Challenge" match when Cena pinned Foley to retain the title. http://www.100megsfree4.com/wiawrestling/pages/wwf/wwfppv.htm These pages are not affiliated with, sponsored or supported, by any pro-wrestling organization. This is a hobby site and used for wrestling informational purposes only. WIA, Copyright © 2001. Contact the webmaster for questions and comments about this website at wiahist@yahoo.com. If you are using any sort of information on this website, please give proper credit to the website and these sources listed on here. The NWA Name and Logo are registered trademarks of Pro Wrestling Organization, LLC. This website is not affiliated with the NWA. Other images and logos are trademarked and owned by their respective owners. This site is in no shape or form harming the product, it's wrestling fan website.The site contains nothing that infringes upon the copyrights of the wrestling federations to which this site is dedicated.